Confusing love
by Rukia Abarai Kuchiki
Summary: Orihime is broken, she didn't mean to hurt the one she loves, suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! This will be the only one for the whole story. I just kind of came up with this on the spot and I'm hoping it will be a short story, I really suck at short stories, they always end up turning into long a$$ stories. XD

Orihime sat in the cold rain crying as he walked away. He was no longer in sight. She had done something that broke her heart. She had broken up with the man who has help her through everthing. It saddened her that he was upset with her. She couldn't do it any longer. She knew she was using him to get rid of her love for Kurosaki Ichigo, it wasn't working. The way that her ex-boyfriend and Ichigo looked at each other hurt her. She couldn't continue to use him. Ulquiorra was a great man, but not the one for her. _I loved you! _He said as he put her hand over his heart and looked fiercly into her eyes. Those words hurt her, she sat there broken. They both hated her. Ichigo screamed in her face, he loved her, she blew it. Ulquiorra felt used._I knew it was too good to be true. _ Ichigo felt as if Orihime played with his heart. She sat in the rain crying, she realized she didn't deserve either. suddenly a hand stretch downwards to her as the rain stopped, It was Kuchiki Rukia holding an umbrella over her head. "come on, Let's go to my house and get you cleaned up and if you're ready you can tell me what happened" Rukia smiled down at the girl. Orihime felt guilty, she was jealous of the girl in front of her, she hated to admit it but she was jealous of the closeness this girl had with the man she loved. She wiped her tears away and grabbed Rukia's hand, without a word they both began to walk toward the Kuchiki manor. They had much to discuss.

Ichigo made his way to his home. He needed to think and the rain was helping. Lately Orihime had been on his mind, he wasn't sure why. He had just dismissed it as a feeling of being betrayed, his said 'friend' was dating his rival Ulquiorra. He thought that was the reason he thought of her so much, he then realized, he was just jealous. The nice, beautiful, sunny girl who was his friend had become his love before he even knew it. _I loved you!_ Those words replayed in his head. He didn't realize the truth until it had come out of his mouth _Ichigo, wait, please i can explain... _he winced, she said those words so brokenheartedly, he hated to see her pain played on her face but he couldn't take it. She played with him, the best day of his life was now tainted, the girl he spent his enitre day with was exposed for what she really was manipulative.

AN The next chapter will be all flashback with a bit of Rukia and Orihime intercepting. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm, sunny day in Karakura, A short aburned hair beauty was attempting to make her way quickly threw the streets of Karakura. Toast in her mouth as she buttoned up the last button on her school shirt, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry and she knew she couldn't be late once more. She couldn't afford to get detention. A familiar black sports car made it's way past her blowing her long hair making it dance in the wind, not to far off, the car stopped. Once Orihime was near the car the window was rolled down exposing a very pale, emotionless looking male. "Ulquiorra" Said man turned towards her as his face turned into a worried expression. "Why did you answer my call or text last night?" Orihime frowned, she knew it was wrong but she was avoiding her boyfriend of two years. "I fell asleep and never saw them, i kinda overslept" She rubbed the back of her neck, she was embarressed. She was lying to him and she knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. "Get in, We don't want to be late" She quickly got into the car and not a minute later, the car speed away in the direction of Karakura high. Orihime was anxious to get there, all she wanted to do was to get to her class so she could talk to Tatsuki and her now close friend Ichigo.

Ichigo sat at his desk, a sour expression evident on his face,Orihime hadn't arrived yet and niether had her boyfriend. _oh hell, both of them aren't around what if they ditched school... together... oh hell no he better not touch her. i mean they are dating but still... _"Wait, why do I care so much, I got over her a year ago, it was just a crush after all..." without knowing those words slipped from his mouth he quickly thanked the lords that no one was around to hear him. He was not ready to admit he still liked his friend, let alone that he was in love with her. Suddenly he saw a tiny hand flying at his face but it was too late to move. There was a quick sting on his face as he winced in pain, "RUKIA, THE FUCK!" "I asked you a question you deserved it!" She said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in success.

Orihime and Ulquiorra made it to their class to see a tiny figure standing on ichigo's desk, It was none other than Kuchiki Rukia. This made Orihime somewhat jealous, Ulquiorra dismissed it and made his way towards his friends, Rukia had joined their class last year, yet seemed to have a strong bond with the carrot top, she had known him for years, yet she could never get as close to him as Rukia has. The way the two talked, she was envious of that, they both looked so comfortable around each other. "Hi Kurosaki-Kun!" she said as she waved and made her way towards them, This made Ichigo smile yet made Ulquiorra grimace at how cheery her voice sounded due to the Kurosaki's presence. They exchanged a glare as if nothing and continued on. "Hey Inoue" Ichigo quickly pushed his raven haired friend off his desk and they began to bicker, Orihime smiled and watched the comedy show unfold infront of her.

The whole day passed like a blurr. Orihime tried to concentrate in class. She was quickly consumed with her thoughts. She looked around the classroom, once her eyes caught the tiny teen who was known to her as Kuchiki-san she smiled. The tiny girl was animatedly coloring a chappy coloring book Ichigo had bought her for her birthday. She continued to scan the room and frowned when she caught eye with Ulquiorra, she felt terrible. Two years, she has been using him for two years and it wasn't working, her feelings for the orange haired male were still as strong as before. She had tried to dismiss them, she knew it was impossible.

Orihime felt lucky, Ulquiorra had to work that afternoon. She had time to think of what she was going to do. She walked aimlessly around the park, It was finally the weekend and she had abosulety nothing to do. "Inoue? What are you doing here all alone?" Orihime's heart skipped a beat, it was him. She quickly turned around "H-hi Kurosaki-kun" "What are you doing?" He just looked at her and smiled she was, for once, alone. "No ulquiorra today?" He asked as he rocked on his heels. "Um no, he actually had to work today, Aizen is making him work extra hard these day." "Come on, lets hang out." Ichigo began to walk, he turned after taking a few steps to check if she was following, she was. "Where to?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face. Ichigo stopped walking and looked down at her with a puzzled look. "Um, I'm not sure, Anything you have in mind?" Orihime bit her lip, she wanted to go check the new "Little blue men" Movie but she didn't want to impose. "Um, doesn't really matter" His face quickly fell, he knew she wanted something. "Don't be shy, come on, tell me" She quickly whispered not meeting his eyes. "Um, well, what about that one new movie..." "What ever you want Inoue." The two made their way to the movies, unaware that someone had been watching them, Grimmjow, the most feared kid at Karakura High. "Four isn't going to like this." He chuckled lightly to himself and walked off, back to Hueco Inc.


End file.
